The present invention relates to an oar, and more particularly, to an oar having two blades that swivel during its back and forth motion below the water level so as to efficiently transfer the force applied by the user to propel a boat.
Conventionally, when rowing a boat, the oars lie on the oarlocks provided on the gunwale of the boat for the operator to grip the oars and operate them. A conventional oar generally has only one blade. During operation, the blade of the oar rises above the water level, passes through the air, and then re-enters the water for the next stroke to propel the boat. However, the operator is usually splashed by water when the blade of the oar breaks the water surface. In addition, force applied by the operator is often inefficiently utilized wastes due to an improper angle of the blade in the water during the stroke. Furthermore, conventional oars can only be provided on a gunwale with considerable height, which results a limitation in the usage of the oars.
The present invention provides an improved oar having two swiveling blades always retained under the water level and act like a duck's webbed feet, to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned problems.